The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for focusing a light flux radiating from a light source.
During examinations and/or surgical procedures on the eye, in particular during surgery of the vitreous body, the use of an illumination probe, normally in the form of a light guide of glass fibers or plastic fibers is generally known. The illumination probe is typically connected to a unit comprised of a light source in the form of a halogen lamp, and optical elements. Conventional units suffer the shortcomings that after a relatively brief period, the light source fails to maintain a sufficient illumination of the cavity of the vitreous body or becomes defective. Further drawbacks of conventional units include undesired side effects associated with the operation, for example, the relative intense heat generation of the light source.